This training proposal seeks to recruit and train M.D.s, M.D./Ph.D.s, or Ph.D.s in research related to genitourinary (GU) diseases within the University of Washington (UW) clinical and research environment. M.D.s will be recruited from our urology residents prior to their PG4 research year and/or M.D.s who have finished their clinical residency training. Emphasis will be placed on recruiting potential physician (Urologists)/scientists. The program will be administered within the UW Department of Urology where 6 of the 10 training groups reside. A Core curriculum has been designed to educate both M.D.s and Ph.D.s in essential scientific and clinical concerns related to GU diseases. The candidates will also be given general and specialized research training and opportunities within the 10 training centers, which together entail 21 faculty. The 10 training groups include 1) Biochemistry (biochemistry of PSA and related serine proteases), 2) Erectile Dysfunction (pharmacological, neuroanatomical, physiological and molecular biological studies of erectile function and dysfunction), 3) GU Pathology (studies involving specific pathological aspects of GU disease, including those related to urologic oncology and urologic stem cells;use of traditional pathological and genomic approaches), 4) Infectious Disease (molecular biology of Trichomonas and other potential prostatitis pathogens), 5) Male Reproductive Dysfunction (molecular biology and physiology of idiopathic sperm dysfunction and of prostatitis), 6) Pediatric Urology (molecular biology of urinary tract development, maintenance of homeostasis and wound repair), 7) Prostate and Bladder Stem Cells (identification and characterization of stem cells in the bladder and prostate using, as an example, expression profiles of CD antigens), 8) Systems Biology, Genomics and Genetics (combined activities of faculty at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center and the Institute of Systems Biology to address issues related to urologic disease and urologic cancers using the modern tools and approaches of systems biology), 9) Transplantation (mechanisms responsible for tolerance and the barriers preventing clinical translation), and 10) Urologic Oncology (focused translational and basic studies related to prostate cancer bone metastasis, mechanisms of estrogen effects on prostate cancer growth and model development). These common and individualized opportunities are all organized to prepare the candidate for a successful life-long career in laboratory and clinical GU disease research